


Fond Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: FFXV prompts & short fic [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sleeping in the car, uncomfortable sleeping positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: It's not the first time they've had to sleep in the Regalia. Probably won't be the last. But if Ignis keeps sleeping in that position- well, Gladio's worried. So he helps.





	Fond Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(top of the head kisses)_

Gladio shifts, making a soft sound of discomfort as he wakes up. It’s not the first time they’ve been forced to sleep in the Regalia, but it’s always a cramped and uncomfortable situation. The rain is still pounding down in veritable sheets, making it nearly impossible to see, or really do anything in. It’s the reason why they’re parked in a parking spot on the side of the road, stuck in the car instead of down at the haven. Ignis hadn’t wanted to risk driving further in the shitty conditions, and the haven had just seemed too far in the dark and relentless rain.

He turns his head, and sees the dark-pale blob that is Noctis and Prompto, impossibly tangled together in the front seat. It doesn’t look comfortable, but they’re both sound asleep. He checks on Ignis next, and he definitely takes the cake for uncomfortable sleeping positions. He’s sitting upright, head tipped against the window. Even Gladio is half slouched down, jacket cushioning his neck, legs half on the seat. He’s not sprawling, there’s plenty of room for Ignis to mirror his position. Well okay, maybe plenty is pushing it, but there is an equal amount of room.

Gladio pushes himself up with a quiet groan, reaching out to touch Ignis’s shoulder. He makes a soft noise of complaint, but otherwise doesn’t stir. They’ve learned how to sleep through each other and in close proximity.

“C'mon, Iggy, c’mere,” he mutters, rough and barely audible over the pounding rain. He tugs, gently, and Ignis half falls against him, green eyes blinking half open in sleepy confusion. “Shh, Iggy, ‘s just me. Gettin’ comfy.” he murmurs. Ignis’s eyes drift back closed and he slumps against Gladio. Gladio shifts back slowly, until he’s pillowed against the good again, and Ignis is more or less sprawled over his chest. He grins sleepily, proud of his endeavor, and absently kisses the crown of his head. Gladio pauses, and nuzzles into Ignis’s soft brown hair. It smells nice.

This is probably going to be awkward in the morning, but Gladio’s crush on Ignis is kind of ridiculous at this point anyway. What’s he got to lose? His sleepy brain points out. That’s a problem for future you. Right now enjoy the cuddles. And hope he doesn’t put his elbow in your gut when he wakes up.

Gladio drifts back to sleep, lured by the pounding rain, Ignis’s fading cologne, and his warm deadweight atop him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
